First Love
by X-The Doppleganger-X
Summary: This a secondary version of the first on that got messed up in uploading.rnCrossover and NancyxYomiko, plus my own charecters fluff
1. First Love

Disclaimer: I dont own Read or Die, cause if i did i'd own yomiko and then I'd have her powers, and i rewrite it so that yomiko and Nancy are together, and so that Joker and Wendy were together. And it would finally be Drakes "Lucky Day."

Though i do own Judgemaster, Wolfsbane, and Angel (charecters i created), I dont own the powers of the Judgemaster except the concept of what the blank card does because the rest is from Final Fantsy Tactics Advanced.

I borrowed the name of STN-J from "Witch Hunter Robin" (which i also dont own)

I also Borrowed stuff from "X-men Evolution" again I dont own it.

()thoghts between Charecters

Also note that this a version that was respellchecked, because when i uploaded this story to an internet capable computer word took out my commas and apostrophes.

-

Ring, Ring

(damn), Yomiko thought, as she untangled herself from Nancy and the bedsheets.

"Hello" Yomiko, slightly annoyed, answered the phone.

It was, to her anger, Joker. "Yomiko, I need you to report to the Library, and on the way stop off and get Nancy."

With a slight tinge to her cheek" Yes Joker, that won't be to much of a problem."

She hung up the phone. "Who was that" Nancy asked softly.

"Joker." Yomiko replied. "I'm supposed to go get you on the way, so theres time for breakfast." she lightly laufged.

"How long are we going to hide this from everyone" Nancy Lightly asked as she draped her arms around Yomiko.

"Till someone else comes out as a couple in the workplace." Yomiko cheerfully replied.

"Ya know we don't have to eat breakfast." Nancy replied sultry-like.

-

(2 hours later)

"Sorry we're late, Joker." Yomiko quickly bowed and Nancy followed"there was a big line at the, umm, book shop."

Nancy finished" I tried to tell if her that if you dont hurry up we'd be late." she added a slight giggle at the end.

Nancy and Yomiko sat down at the conference table, quite near each other, and got out a pad and paper to take notes. "You all must be wondeing why I called you here today, well we have we have been approched by a group called the STN-J." Joker began"The porpose of this group is to hunt radical witches who cause disturbances with there powers." He pushed a button on the table and a picture of a person, who looked to be in her mid 20s.

"This girl has the ability to to manipulate the space around her called a "territory", in this space she is able to use a persons powers against them when they use them." Joker continued.

"How does this involve us" Drake asked rather rudely

"STN-J has approched us because, they someone who is able to combat this witch, Wanda." Joker began explaining" We were approched to help them, especially when they heard about The Paper Master and the three other agents who will be joining you."

This peaked Yomikos intrest" Who are they" she was practicaly jump up and down in her seat.

"Wendy" Joker called, the door open, Drake walked over and grabbed Wendy by the waist and the tray of tea in her hand, just as she tripped over the door threshold"Wendy will you show them in please"

"Yes, Joker, Sir." the klutzy secretary said.

Just then three people walked in, two of them, both boys, were holding hands and standing rather closly. And the third, girl, looked a tad disgruntled.

"I'm still mad at you for last night, it took you three hours to tell me." The girl, who had long brown hair, snipped.

"Well, I was in the middle of something important ya know." One of the two boys said, who also had brown, spiked, ear length, brown hair and was a little taller than her"it was sorta hard to stop ya know." he finished, he reached over and turn the other boy, who had short brown hair and was also a little taller than the other boy, and kissed him. Yomiko smiled and gasped, Nancy had a look of happiness on her face, Drake looked little disturbed, and Joker just coughed a little.

The middle length boy quickly parted his lips with the other boy"Oops, sorry" he said with a slight tinge to his cheeks.

They took there seats, the middle length boy sat in the middle of the other two people. "These are the three people who you'll be working with on this mission." Joker explained"Drake, Nancy, and Yomiko these three people are Angel (the brown haired girl nodded curtly), Judgemaster (the ear hair lengthed boy stood and gave a quick wave), and Wolfsbane. Also known as Tabby, Eric, and, Rich."

"Hello all" Judgemaster cheerfully said

Tabby was a abut 5'4", she had thigh length brown hair, amd was wearing a Raven black cloak, and had a pair of silver penticle earings. Eric was about 5'6", and was wearing a flashy red and black cloak with a lavander Kimono underneath, on his hands he wore what looked like tiger claws. Then Rich was also in a Raven colored cloak, and his hair seemed to change color each time you looked, because now it was bleached blond.

"Now I'll assume you three" Joker pointed to Rich, Eric, and Tabby"know what the abilities of your now comrades."

("We'd bloody better well have as much as there is said about them" Eric said.

"Be nice" Tabby said to Eric"who knows if they can hear us."

"So! I dont care." Eric said.

"You should be nice Eric" Rich said

"Ok." Eric replied cheerfully.

"Why do you do that" Tabby asked, slightly annoyed.

"Wha..." Eric began.

"Because I'm sleeping with him, is why." Rich replied with a chuckle.)

"Now for the abilities of these three (again he pointed to the three new peoplel), they all are telepathic. Angel has the ability of telekinisis, has the

ability of conjuring white feathers to form a sheild, like angel wing feathers hence the name angel, and uses a crossbow as a weapon. Eric has the ability to use "law cards", they prohibit other peoples abilities, hence the name Judgemaster, and he is empathic. His weapon is as you see are tiger claws. And for Rich he is able to change his shape, his most chosen form is a wolf hence the name Wolfbane, and he can heal minor to medium wounds with his touch, his weapon is a whip."

("He healed me." Eric chuckled.

"To much info" Tabby said, Rich just laughed.)

"The reason why we chose you six is Angel and Judgemaster can block here abilities with laws and telepathy to confuse her." Joker explained.

"So how are we supposed to find her? Nancy asked.

"Yeah! how are we supposed to find her." Eric exclaimed

("Shh" Rich and Tabby said.)

"She was last seen in upstate New York." Joker explained"that is where you will begin looking."

Everyone looked a little tense so Yomiko chipped in"O.K. well we better head out."

-

Half an hour later

The six of them were squeezed into a tiny helicopter. It was to tiny for everyone, so Eric deided to sit on Riches lap.

("Hehe" Eric giggled"watch where you put that hand."

"Get a room" Tabby said, giggling a little.

"We did, last night." Rich replied.

"Uggh I didnt need to know that" Tabby replied.)

"So are you able to use yur telepathy to talk to anyone" Nancy asked, seriously interested.

(Eric directed his thoughts only to Nancy"Hehe, you and Yomiko, thats so cute. As you notice I can talk to anyone I wish within a certain distance."

"Umm... can you hear this" Nancy asked.

"Yep" the three answered.)

"I guess we should tell them." Tabby said.

"K, I'll do it. If any of you need help just directyour thoughts to us and "talk", it works up to about half a mile away." Eric explained.

"Everyone try it." Rich said.

Nancy, Yomiko, and Drake each tried it and suceeded. Probably due to there library training.

(Yomiko cheerfully asked Tabby"Can you only hear this"

"Yes" she replied.

"Why were you mad at Eric, this morning" Yomiko asked"if you dont mind."

"Not at all" Tabby replied" Eric and I made a pact to tell each other when we each got our first kiss, and it took him three hours to call me."

"Oh." Yomiko gasped and giggled" So you and Eric are really good friends"

"Yes since the 9th grade." Tabby replied.

"Oh, ok. Thank You for answering." Yomiko shyly thought.

"So from what I've seen in your mind, sorry for looking it sorta just hit me, you and Nancy are with each other, thats cool.")

("Ya know we still have about a hour till drop off" Eric said to Rich, as he placed his hand on Richs thigh.

"Are there any bathrooms on this plane" Rich broadcasted to everyone

"No but theres a storage room for our supplies... why" Yomiko asked suspiciously.

"We need to uh.. stretch." Eric replied.)

And with that Eric drgged Rich off to the storeage room to _"streatch."_ It also seemed that Yomiko and Nancy started to sit _a lot_ closer. Tabby looked at drake a little.

("I'm married" Drake firmly stated.

"So am I" Tabby replied.)

"OH MY GODDESS" The group heard Eric gasp, and a few other things that made Yomiko blush and Tabby giggle. About ten minutes later Rich and Eric came out. Eric's Cloak looked rumpled and he was rearanging the opening of his kimono. He leaned on Rich as he the fixed laces on his battle steletto boots.

Rich's black battle armor wasnt buttoned back up and his tight camo combat pants were twisted on his waist. They each took there seat.

"Who, aside from me, isnt sleeping with someone who they work with in the library" Drake asked, and thought back to walking in on Joker and a young agent-in-training in the storage room. Of course there was a good point to that tough, it got him a slight raise in pay drake thought.

"Please keep this quiet." Joker pleaded, who never done anyhting in his life like pleading. Drake nodded and turned as Joker and the young cadet, who, had Drake been gay, would have thought looked rather hot.

"Next thing you know I'll walk in on Gentlemen and Wendy." Drake also stated, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Well, i met my husband in the Library, but I dont sleep with him anymore." Tabby added, with a matter-of-factly tone.

("I don't see how you slept with him in the first place." Eric said to Tabby but accidentaly said to everyone" he's totally grody"

"Hey, you were just mad cause he wouldnt sleep with you." Tabby Finished.)

" Oh my goddess, i just relised somthing Rich" Eric exclaimed" its our 12 our aniversery."

"God" Tabby said.

"We're approching upstate New York" The pilot said over the intercome.

"Lets prep for the mission." Eric said.

-

The group landed outside of a town, Bayville. From there they traveled by car to an institute for gifted students. They met Wandas former teacher Professor X.

" About 7 years ago i started working with Wanda to help her control her powers" The Proffesor explained"she lost control of her powers about 13 years ago when her father institutiionalized her because he couldnt control her."

"But how are we supposed to capture her withiut harming her" Yomiko asked.

"Well when we approched the STN-J, they said that they thought they knew a way to bind her" He explained and then pointed to Eric" You, you're able to bind stop poples abilities, if I'm not mistaken"

"That among other things." Eric replied.

"We can also confuse her with telepathy" Rich added.

"But we cant bank on that, for I tried it myself." The proffessor got a litle rough with his words.

("Well I dont know the extent of your abilities, but you need to be carful how you talk to my boyfriend." Eric said really roughly that the professoer back up in his wheelchair a little.

"Eric" Tabby exclaimed"Calm down")

"Well, where is she" Drake asked.

"She took over the mall and put it into a form o lockdown." X explained.

"Well with Nancy and Eric that dosen't matter." Yomiko answered.

"Then lets go after her." Rich finally spoke up

"I would like you to take some of my students with you." X stated.

"We dont want them to get hurt" Tabby explained" if shes as tough as you say then we dont want them hurt."

-

("Ya know I could have strangled him" Eric said as he kicked his custom made black street bike, with a black chinese dragon wrapped around it, in to fourth gear. He may be uke, but he drives _his_ bike.

"Well at least you controled yourself." Rich replied tightening his grip a little around Eric's waist.)

Eric and Rich were ahead of the group, Yomiko and Nancy were on another bike, surprisinglyenough yomiko knew how to drive a motercycle. Tabby adn Drake were on another bike, Tabby's custom made blue street bike, Drake and Tabby actually argued who got to drive. "Its my bike" Tabby stated rather calmly for her normal attitude"But i'll look girly" Drake replied. "You know for some reason i dont care." Tabby again calmly stated"Besides I need a biker-bitch." Drake just looked like he was slapped in the face.

-

The group arrived to the mall that was under lock down.

("Do you sense her" Eric asked Tabby privately.

"Yes" she replied"and we may have to bank on your powers more than telepathy.")

"So, we ready to blow this place down." Drake said, a little to happily

"No, we need to leave it in as much intact as possible." Yomiko replied.

"Eric" Rich said"ready"

Eric pulled what looked like a black card from his cloak. He threw it up in the air, and it dissapeared. And it looked like a barrier being brotten down.

"Well, we can use Nancys powers to phase through." Eric stated.

"Take my hands" Nancy said every complied.

(" You know that if something goes wrong I'll have use it" Eric privately told Tabby

"No, you wont because nothing will go wrong." Tabby replied in a closing sort of way.)

They entered the mall and they all, including Drake, felt Wanda's power overcome theres.

("Where is she" Nancy asked, privately

"HERE" Wand intruded into there minds.)

Nancy and Drake, guns, Yomiko, a couple of notecards, Tabby, her crossbow, Eric, who already had his weapon equipped was pulling out judge cards, and Rich, his whip, drew there weapons.

("Tabby you might want to conjur some feathers, weapons and as a sheild" Eric quckly told her" shes planning on all out war.")

Just then Tabby raised her hands in the air, and pure-white feathers appeared out of the sky. Eric threw another judge card up, but this time it was a white card.

("Now she can't hear our telepathy" Eric told everyone"I've created a law prohibiting mind tappin...")

He was cut off by a hex bolt that was being thrown. "Oh you want to play that game huh" Eric yelled. He put his hand up and the hex bolt hit his hand it just bounced back at Wanda.

"How can you do that" Drake asked.

"He is in tune with the persons emotions, which means he is in tune with there powers and can control them to some extent." Yomiko said as she threw a notecard, which was thrown back at her.

"Judgemaster" Rich finally spoke up as he cut a rack, which was thrown at him, with his whip.

"Ok." Eric replied. He threw another white card up in the air, just as he did wanda was throwing a bookshelf at Drake which dropped in mid-air.

"Thanks." Drake curtly said, as he lobbed a grenade at Wanda.

But the laws hold binding Wandas powers didn't last long, soon she was completly able to throw off Eric Judge cards. Tabby and Eric was tring to confuse Wanda with telepathy, but that didnt even take as long as the judge cards.

Tabby a feather sheild up to block a hex bolt, but just as it hit the sheild, Tabby fainted. "No" Eric cried.

Soon all of the others were falling from exhaustion, till only Wanda, Rich, and Eric were still awake, but Rich's energy was quickly waning, and he decided to morph. "No love, rest." Eric told him.

He threw up a card and it opened a rip in space and he tapped into Tabby's telekinisis to move them into the rip.

"Lets finish this." The Judgemaster said coldly, not in his normal cheerful voice.

-

Tabby and Rich had woken up in the rip, just to see Eric pull out a pure white but clear judge card. "No! not that!' Tabby screamed. Rich just looked dazed

-

"What is that." Wanda sneered.

"Your downfall." The Judgemaster replied, he seemed very somber.

"Tabby, Rich, I know you can hear this."Eric turned to where the rip was"I'm sorry but... shes to strong otherwise, I love you both very much."

"I'm sorry I promised i would never leave either of you, but you understand the circumstances" He continued"We all agreed that I would use this power only if I had to, as you can see we have to.

With a tear in his eye, Eric threw the card in the air.

-

"No" it finally hit Rich what was going on.

Just as Tabby was holding Rich back from reopening the rip, a blunt peice of paper hit her in the head. "I'm truly sorry, Tabby." Rich reopened the portal with the judge card Eric gave him, he and Nancy jumped out and started running twords Eric.

-

Eric had turned away before he saw Rich and Nancy started running twords him. Just as a bright white light hit him Nancy phased him out of the light.

The same light hit wanda too, Eric stood up in time to see Wanda fall in a heap, she was dead.

-

"Oh my god" Rich exclaimed as he began healing over Eric's small cuts and wounds and kissing him all over.

Nancy was holding Yomiko in a tight embrace, and Drke was holding Tabby awful close to him.

"Gee, I guess we have to report this to X and Joker." Yomiko said.

"Yeah, we should" Nancy told her.

-

The group was approching there bikes, as Tabby woke up" who the hell did that to me" she yelled.

"Sorry, that would be me" Yomiko said"for some reason I felt I just had to let rich reopen the rip."

"Well, even though it saved him, DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN" Tabby exclaimed.

"Question" Drake bgan"What was with the clear card, lights, and Wanda just dying"

"Well" Eric began" its my stromgest judge card, The Blank Card, it allows me to create any thing I want. It also allows me to use my strongest judge spell, Double Soul."

"Which, he promised he'd never use." Rich said, a bit bitterly.

"This power" Eric continued ignoring Rich" Allows me to sacrifice my life to take anothers."

"How did you discover this spell" Yomiko asked.

"Well i was using the blank card and i threw as much energy into it and threw it. And the white light came down and hit me, it was about to kill rich, but i called the energy back to the card and dispelled it. But I didn't think that phasing out of the light would save the user."

-

The group had arrived back the Library in London, and was quickly approched by Joker"I was just being inform, by X, that Wanda didnt survive the confontation.

"Not that were awear of" Eric replied"take me to the morgue."

"Why" Joker asked.

"To dipose of the body" He replied"STN-J swarmed the building, _after_ she was dead. They wanted the body, to make sure no one could revive her. But I dont think thats what they want her body for."

Tabby, Eric, and Rich followed Joker to the morgue. Eric pulled out the blank card again, threw it up and another rip opened to reveal Wandas lifeess body.

"Tabby" Eric nodded. Tabby, using her telekinisis, moved Wndas body onto a slab and shut the door. Eric pulled out a white card, and thrw it at the door.

"What are you doing" Joker exclaimed.

"Making sure no one aside from us from reaching her body" Tabby spoke up" With those powers a person could reek total havoc on the world."

As the card hit the door a white barrier surronded it. Then Tabby, Eric, and Rich took each others hands, and chanted some words in latin. As the group finished there spell little arcane symbols and words appeared on the door.

"It is done." Rich spoke

"What is." Joker asked getting a little mad.

"No one will ever get to her body, not even us" Eric replied"Even our powers can't break the seal we just created."

-

(2 months later, Nancy and Yomikos wedding)

Eric and Rich were walking down the aisle, kised, and seperated at the front alter, Tabby and Drake did the same exact thing, except it was the lips for them.

Then the wedding march began, Yomiko began walking down the aisle with Joker, who was giving her away. And all of a sudden white feather and paper cranes were flying throught the room, a very buetiful sight.

("We're so happy for you two" Tabby, Rich, Eric, and Drake exclaimed.

Nancy and Yomiko blushed and smiled.)

("You know we're next." Rich pivatly told Eric

"Is that what I think that is" Eric exclaimed"Cause if it is then yes I will" Riches reply was to pull out a simple yet elegent engagment ring)

Tabby and Yomiko saw this aslo and hugged Eric.

("Well..." Tabby aid to Drake

"Well what" He replied, tabby glanced at Rich"Ohh..., ok but divorce is a bitch.")

Authors Notes: I used My Friends names. Tabby dont kill me for the married thing, I had to Do it. I'm so sorry Tabby i needed to get your wild side out. To any of you non-otakus, uke means submissive. I loved it everyone has a love.

TTFN


	2. The hate, the end, new love

Authors notes: This is a sequal to my other Read or Die, so if you didnt read it then you should. Nancy and Yomiko arent going to be in this story much.

I "Borrowed" "Blinking" from The T.V. show "Charmed."

()thoghts between each other

-

Disclamer: I do not own Read or Die cause, if I did I Tabby and I (not rich anymore cause he wont talk to me) would be passing our entrence exams to become agents of the Library.

"Congradulations," Joker says handing them diplomas, "I herby grant you membership to the Library."

"Great!" Tabby yells, "Now wheres the books."

"We are in a library, tabby, there are books everywhere," Eric replies.

"SIT!"

-

(2 days after Nancy and Yomikos wedding)

"Since we are going to be gone for a while, we decided to give you our powers," Yomiko was explaining to Eric/Judgemaster," Since you can "borrow" peoples powers, you will become the temporary paper master for the Library for a few months."

"Ok what fun! I love to train with new powers." He replied, not sarcastically for once.

(2 months later)

"Get Out Asshole!" Eric screamed loudly at rich, "I don't ever want to see you again."

His anger was getting very strong, paper began levitating around the room (from yomikos power being borrowed), and he was picking up a judge card from his pocket. Rich was beginning to show the signs of claws, and fangs.

"And take your damn ring back, too." Eric said throwing his engagement ring at the half wolf-looking man. Eric's claws were also gleaming in the dull light of their shared apartment. He stood in his silk kimono pajamas, ready for battle.

"I will not fight you," Rich replied

He turned, walked to their room, grabbed his clothes and left Eric standing their in his pajamas with tears silently streaming down his face.

-

(30 minutes later, Tabby and Drakes apartment)

Knock, Knock

"Damn, who would be here at this hour." Tabby rolled out of bed, and put on a robe.

She looke out the peep hole and saw, and that it was Eric. She opened the door.

Eric fell into her arms, he was still in his kimono pajamas, "He left." was all he said before sobbing into her arms.

"Drake." Tabby called not interuppting Eric, because she knew it was best for him to get it out before trying to talk to him.

Drake walked out in his pajamma bottoms, and responed, "what?"

"It's Eric," she replied, "Help me move him to the bed." Drake complied.

Drake picked up Eric in his arms, and he cuddled up to Drake. He put Eric on the bed, and Tabby followed them into the room and sat down beside him and held him silently, as he cried. It had bothered her that he, the Judgemaster, a man, 18, very young but still a man, who commanded a lot of power and respect from people, could be feeling so hurt and pained.

About twenty minutes later Eric had calmed down, "Do you wanna tell me about," Tabby asked and nodded at Drake who turned to leave.

"No, don't leave," Eric called out, sniffleing, "I want you here too, I consider you a good friend, I mean you are Tabby's husband we see each other at least four hours a day."

Drake turned back and sat down on the bed, "Thank You, I consider you a good friend too."

"What happened then?" Tabby asked.

"Well," Eric began, " We were at the apartment, we had just gotten back from a party we had been to, and we were starting to get ready for bed. I had just changed into my kimono and he taken off his shirt, and we were laying in bed together and I asked him about the wedding date. And he got mad, he never told me why he got mad, and he stood up and walked to the living room and I followed him. I asked what was wrong and he turned and he said nothing. Next thing I knew he started changing, my claws were out, a judge card in my hand, and paper flying. I told him to get out, and I never wanted to see him again." He had let it all out and looked real tired. " Do you mind if I stay here tonight, I really don't want to go back there."

"Yeah, its fine," Tabby said, sliding the covers around them and preparing for them to go to sleep knowing that was what he wanted but would never say it.

"I should call Joker and tell him that we won't be in tomarrow." Drake said.

"No, I don't want you to not to go to work tomarrow." Eric exclaimed.

"Joker can wait till tommarrow, get in here," Tabby commanded, in a strong, yet compashionate voice.

Tabby was holding Eric on his right side, with her arms around him, and drake did the same on Eric's left side, Eric cuddled up to them and sighed before going to a deep sleep

A Taller man, with shorter brown hair and more masculine looks, turned to Eric and kissed him. Eric woke from his deep sleep, and smiled.

(Who was that, Eric whisperd to himself.)

"What did you see now," Tabby asked, knowing that he had a vision in his sleep.

" I saw a man, and I felt a great energy about him." he replied.

-

I dont own Read or Die, cause if I I did I would own the Library and I would use their researching tools to find Bunny the perfect man.

-

The next day Eric woke up to Drake holding him like a teddy bear.

('Hmm, someone like to snuggle,' Eric thought, 'Lets see what he's dreaming,')

He looked in and saw Drake holding Eric, 'I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again, neither will Tabby.' Eric got out of his mind because he didnt want to pry to much.

"Breakfast," Tabby called, "You better get out here because I cooked, and I don't normally dont have that kind of patience."

Eric revaled in the feeling that he hadn't had in a while, because about three weeks ago Rich started to get more distant and didnt give Eric as much affection. But finally he gave Drake a little prod in the arm to wake him up, but hedidnt so he blew on his ear a little. Drake sat right up and all the covers fell on Eric.

"Wha.." Drake asked.

"Umm... Drake you might want to.. umm.. I dont know..." eric said a little bashfully.

Drake looked down and saw that somehow during the night he had discarded the rest of his clothes. Eric turned around and began fidgiting with his kimono, which surprisingly enough stayed in place during the night. Drake put on some clothes and they walked to the kitchen together. Tabby had created, for lack of a better term, a feast, but then again when it came to Eric she always was very extravagent. Waffles, Eggs, Sausage, pancakes and gravy, she knew that was one of Eric's favorite breakfast foods, potatoes, and other things too.

"So," Tabby began, " We are going to the mall today, Eric"

Eric, knowing that Tabby hated the mall, knew she was trying to take his mind off of Rich had said, "You dont have to do this you know."

"But I want to," Tabby said, "if it makes you happy I'll even try on clothes." the last part came out sort of rough Eric knew that Tabby hated clothes shopping most of all.

So after Eric took an hour and a half ("Gods what could he be doing in there," Drake thought) They had two bathrooms, Eric and Tabby took the master bathroom and left The little shower stall and sink to Drake. The master bathroom had two jucuzzi bathes, Which Eric put his special oils and herbs into, two sinks upplied with all the essential hair care products that Eric kept their for when he stayed over, much to Tabby's dislike the hair care not the staying over. and other fun stuff. Anyhow, after two and a half hours they were finally ready to go to the mall.

-

I do not own Read or Die cause if I did I would be handing Dr. Adams an excuse from school the day before from Joker

"Please excuse Judgemasters absence yesterday, he was in London combating I-Jins latest attempt at taking over the world.

Scincerly

Joker

"Who's Judgemaster?"

-

(The mall- Hot Topic)

"I could use this as part of my battle outfit." Eric said picking up a pair of spiked braclets. The spikes complimented his black kimono and black/silver cloak, he had let his hair down which was mid-back length, he forewent braiding it. He had already compiled a lot of clothes, which drake was holding. The already bought clothes were put into a rip in space that Eric created.

Eric held Tabby to her promise, he had ,ade her try on a pair of boots, two kimonos, and three pairs of bondage pants. all of which he bought for her, much to her complant.

They were then in the occult store, picking up some herbs. "I was thnking of putting hemlock root smeared on my claws." Eric was thinking out loud.

Again drake was holding all of his potential buyings, this time books and bags of herbs. Tabby was off looking in some advanced speel book, probably looking for ideas to do to Rich for hurting Eric, but without bringing bad karma back on herself.

"Do you have any athames, sir"? Eric asked the sales person.

("Hmm weapons, not so boring." Drake thought.

"I had to buy you something for all you did for me, especially carrying all this stuff." Eric replied cheerfully)

"Tabby get over here!" Eric called.

"Yes," she called as she came over.

"I never got you a proper wedding present, so...," He trailed off, "I am getting you this you this."

He produced a stunning set of clear tarot cards almost like hi blank cards, excpt you couldn't see the actual card face throuh it probably a charm Eric had put on them.

"Oh my, its buetiful," Tabby exclaime," but.. no you cant buy this for us."

"It's for you, I can, and I will." He replied and ending the statement with a 'you wont win' look.

He then took drake to the pottery store and bought him a new pottery wheel, because Drake attempted to teach Eric how to use the last one he had and Eric acadentally stuck it with his claws when it slung pottery water on him and surprised him.

They were at another clothing store with a fifty percent of sale we have to go, he wailed, its cashmere, when...

-

I do not own Read or Die because if I did then I would be giving Tabby her late birthday present of having all the Library agents line up in front of our local Wal-Mart(Which I alsodont own).

"Happy Birthday to you Tabby, go ahead and start."

Tabby conjurs up her white feathers and throws them at the store, then everyone else starts using their powers and Drake throws a bomb at it.

"Thanks Hon," Tabby calls.

-

"Leave go bitch, it's my sweater."

"I saw it first"

No, it wasnt a bunch of woman it was men. Plus there was violence, Tabby just started hitting people because she could.

"Hey those pants would fit my butt better."

"Give me that sweater, now!." Eric commanded almost pulling out a judge card but remembered not to.

Then he looked the person he was fighting with...

-

I dont own Read or Die cause if I did I would do this in an episode

P

l

e

a

s

e

w

a

t

c

h

m

e

or since this a fanfic:

p

l

e

a

s

e

r

e

a

d

m

e

o

r

D

i

e

-

He saw it was the man in his dream.

"Oh my god!." Eric exclaimed, the man stopped and looked at him for a minute.

"Whats wrong," He asked.

"Its just that I saw you before," Eric replied, " Whats your name?"

"Seth," he replied.

Then seth reached for Erics hand, and time stood still (literally)

-

I dont own read or die cause if I did, Iwould own Joker for my own nefarious schemes (hehehahaha giggle)

:wips drool off of chin:

"Um read this chapter while I take care of um... something"

-

Joker appeared,"What are you doing and what happened?" Eric asked.

Seth looked confused, but wasnt frozen neither were tabby, nor drake, "Ahh I waas right, you seem to have found our next agent." He began," If he wasnt an agent, he would have been frozen with the rest of them."

"Well I'll be in contact with you tonight," and with that Joker was gone.

They were in the food court, "You mean you had a dream and you saw me too!" Eric was out of his shopping binge.

"Yeah it was so weird because I felt like I knew you as soon as I saw you in that store." Seth said as they shared a plate of fries.

Tabby and Drake were at the next table over, ready to throw close to nine-hundred needle point feathers at Seth if he so mauch as raised a hand at Eric. "You should calm down," Drake said downing his soda," I know that you sweeped his mind and I'm sure that Eric did too." He saidnot very concerned. " Plus he's an empath so hed know off the bat."

They retired back to Tabby's apartment, partly because Eric didn't want to go back (plus he bought enough clothes to live at Tabby's for a month), and Eric knew that Tabby wanted to keep an eye on Seth.

"So what do you do for a living," Tabby pried.

("hey be nice to him," Eric said," He's nice for now I would know."

"Yeah be nice, I trust his powers." Drake added

" I'm sorry but I just do't want him to be hurt is all." Tabby replied.)

Ring Ring

"Hello," Eric answered the phone, it was Joker.

"Tomarrow, you are to report to London to begin training for Seth." Joker stated.

"Ok," Eric replied," See you tomarrow."

They continued there converstion well into, well the night. Finally it was time for the end of the night, but Eric and Seth had connected. Plus Seth need to be with them to go to the LIbrary, so he stayed the night, with Eric hehehe what do think happened

-

I dont own Read or Die because if I did, I would be getting done with umm... somthing

A/n No Seth and Eric didnt do anything yet thats a lemon for another chapter.

-

Another authors note- I am totally over seth so hes getting written off.

-

They woke up got ready and flew to london A/n i did not say where they live because i dont know where they live right now, though we do know they dont live in London now dont we

They arrived at the library around noon, and entered the library.

"Watch out," an employee yelled.

-

I dont own Read or Die cause if I did, Tabby and I would be helping Jesse study for his entrence exam to enter the Library

"If you throw a pencil across the room and into a wall what do you get?" Eric asked with a smirk on his face.

"Umm two peices of candy?" Jesse replied.

"Wrong!." Tabby and Eric both replied, "You get a peice of pie."

"If you throw the the pie, what do you get," Tabby asked this time.

"A pencil?" Jesse asked.

"No," Eric laughed, " A very angry maid, who beats you with her magic laddle."

"How does this pretain to the Library," Jesse asked.

"It dosent," Eric replied," I was just bored."

-

A bookshelf was falling, and it landed on seth, dead instanly.

-

A/n quick huh? he made me that mad! grrr...

I dont own Read or Die because if I did we would actually be helping Jesse study for his exam.

"If you are chasing a person who has an overdue book, in the snow. How do you chase him," Eric asked, remembering the badepisode wendy had with the snowshoes, "A. fly after him, if applicable, B. chase with snow shoes,if applicable. C. Have drake do it, if your tabby, or if applicable. or D. shoot him.

"umm... D" Jesse stated, afraid of the response.

"Like no... you always have Tabby's boi toy do it, when you can. Or, unless your Wendy, chase him with snowshoes, you dont kill the opponante.

-

"No!" Yelled Eric.

"Don't worry." Came rom behind them, Seth had appeared behind them.

Tabby and Eric rushed over to make sure that Seth was all right, after picking themselves off the floor with Drakes help, of course.

"I'm fine stop worrying," Seth finally stopped them, after being checked over and being healed four times.

"I heard a disturbance." came Joker, on a floating book cart.

"A bookshelf just fell on Seth, thats all." Tabby said, a hint of sarcasim in her voice.

Joker looked a little happy, "that's Seths power, he can "blink", he can instantly be in one place from another in a seconds time."

"Also, Judgemaster, I am also sorry to hear you had a fight with Wolfsbane." Joker added, reminding Eric who looked a touch emotional as books started to fly across the room.

"Umm... Mr. Joker, where is The Wolfsbane?" Eric asked, actually respectfully.

"He...," Joker was looking for the words," is on a... mission." Eric instanly knew it was a lie and checked his thoughts, Rich was being detained in a holding cell, near where they sealed Wanda away.

"Why is Rich in a holding cell near Wanda," Eric asked, judge card in hand, and Tabby trying to keep the feathers from conjuring.

"He came in and became irrational, started to attack library staff." Joker simply stated.

"Seth," Eric stated more than asked, "Blink us to him." Seth seeing the look in Erics eyes complied without a seconds thought.

-

I do not own Read or Die, because if I did then i would own wendy and I would give her the power of being able to carry tea without falling.

-

Seth blinked the four of them down to the holding cell and two guards with giantguns approched them. Eric gave them one look, the guards turned to Tabby with looks of desperation knowing that trying to stop him would mean being suppspended in mid air by judge cards, and now get extreme paper cuts.

"Umm... Judgemaster," one guard spoke up, "Joker, umm.. gave us specific orders, and extra ones dealing with you three and the detainee."

Judgemaster just walked past them, "Sir.. you need a level five keycard to enter." the second guard called.

"Well," the Judgemaster replied," I have the card part right."

The Judgemaster pulled out a purple cards, "one of my favorites," he then threw it at the door of the cell, a big purple lightning bolt struck the door. The door stayed shut," Ahh... I love a challenge, Joker must have been studying ways to counter-act my judge cards."

"Eric," Tabby called, " may I?"

Eric nodded and Tabby conjure up close to thirty feathers and threw them at the door, but they just simply stuck there. The door had a holographic image of glass, but it was a thick see through metal alloy.

("Rich can you hear me," Eric asked, he got no respond.)

"Seth get Joker here, now!" Tabby sternly said, with her command he blinked away.

A few seconds later joker appeared, "will you leave go of me."

"Open this door." Tabby started, Eric had began throwing paper at the door and slashing with his claws and was out of mind.

"I am unable to," Joker simply stated, "he cant be trusted, he is dangerous."

"I wont let him," Eric simply replied, "we had a fight and he left, it was the only way he knew how to relese his anger, Now let him out!"

Joker saw the look in Judgemaster's eyes, he knew that he would fight till Rich was let out or Eric died. He knew the second one would not happpen easily, even if he managed that Tabby and Rich wouldn't kill Joker he knew that body racks and hot metals would be in his future. He also, though he would never admit it, kill himself first, trusted Eric's judgement, so he let Rich out of the cell.

" You hold full responsibility for his actions, Judgemaster." Joker simply stated.

Eric, ignoring Joker, ran over and kissed Rich and felt for any outstanding wounds, from fighting the guards. He began healing Rich, even though he didnt need it, it made him feel better.

"Dont worry," Rich said tightly holding Eric very close to him, "I'm sorry we fought, I'm was just afraid of getting married."

"It's all right, I was a little over-bearing," Eric tried to hold his emotions in, but it express itself in tears and flying paper hearts.

"I wasjust trying to plan the perfect wedding for the both of us, so that we could be happy forever." He finished.

"You know he just about killed me with trying to plan this," Tabby piped up.

Eric just basked in being held by Rich.

-

I dont own Read or Die because if I did, Seths powers would be real and I would have him blink him and myself to Riches house and we would go out dancing.

-

(The Next Day)

They all had returned to Tabby and Drake's appartment for the night, after a little argument on who drove Riches Motorcycle home ( "But I'm not allowed to drive yours" he said to Eric "But" Eric replied, "you were in a cell for close to two days, plus I wear the pants in this relationship.").

When they finally got home, Eric insisted on cooking. He had found a new japanese recipe, and he just had to. When he finished, he had Brown rice, fried eggs, differnt variaties of rice balls, and he found a recipe for Sake, he decide he was going to feed Rich.

"No." Rich argued.

"Yes."

("If your good, you'll get a reward later." Eric added as an extra incentive.)

"Okay," Rich gave, but he actually enjoyed himself because Eric was quite graceful with chopsticks.

"Lets Eat," Drake said aloud.

Then everyone heard the music to "Purple Rain", and surprisingly it was Riches cell, not Eric who loved Prince.

Rich answered it, "Hello, Hi Yomiko, hows the Honeymoon, oh you want to talk to Eric," he handed it to Eric.

"Hello," He answered, "What happened, ok well be there in two minutes."

"How," Yomiko asked.

"We met a new agent who can get us there soon enough." Eric replied.

He hung up, " Someone has captured Nancy and we have to go help."

-

Authors notes: yes I changed the amount of time getting ready, in real life i already take an hour, so when i am living on my own it will take longer.


End file.
